A Stressful Situaton!
by FluffyTailedYukiLvr
Summary: Yuki finds out he has a stress disease and might even die, what will Shuichi do when Yuki really does leave him forever? On top, what will he do when he finds out he has to perform with his idol on national tv? Plez R&R!
1. Toasted

Hiya Everybody! Please R&R, I like reviews! Oh and just to let you all know, this chapter is kinda boring, but gets way better at the end! So just please read the whole thing, I'm begging you! (Gets on knees and begs) Want a few bucks? I'll pay you to share this with your friends! (Kidding!)

* * *

Yuki woke up in the same position he fell asleep in. Usually he would roll over, or kick his pillow off the bed. It was very unusual, that and the fact that Shuichi wasn't snoring next to him.

The smell of something burning came flowing into the bed room. Yuki wiped his dark eyelashes free of any dry sleepy tears and stretched. In the kitchen Shuichi was humming and standing over Yuki's toaster.

A giant plate of toast sat next to him on the counter and black and burnt.

"What the hell?" Yuki said picking up a piece off the top of the pile. The crust was hardened like metal, and the middle was a tiny bit softer and felt like pointy eggshells.

Shuichi turned and tried biting into one. "Mmm… toast…" He tried to make his mistake look better. He swallowed hard as it scraped the inside of his throat.

He threw the rest of the piece back onto the plate and rushed to kiss Yuki good morning.

"I think your toasters broken."

He said taking two new pieces out of the toaster and throwing them onto the plate. "It is not. I just used it yesterday. That means you must have broken it since then."

But if you used it last- that means YOU broke it!" "No, it's was FINE when I used it last, YOU must have broken it!" Yuki raised his voice a little.

"No I didn't! YOU DID!" Shuichi crossed his arms. Yuki took a deep breath trying not to fight over something so petty.

"What is wrong with it then?" Yuki asked flipping the toaster over. "I don't know. I just put the toast in, pushed the button down, and waited a minute or two."

He sat down at the wooden kitchen table. "You damn brat! The setting is on twelve! You are only suppose to make toast on four! So I how much toast did you waste?"

Shuichi thought a minute. "Maybe…about… two and a half loafs?" Yuki slapped his own forehead. "That was ALL of our bread…"

Shuichi looked down. "I'm sorry… hey Yuki where are you going?" Yuki was at the closet putting his coat on. "I'm going to get some more bread and some paint. The paint in here is chipping. I'm going to re-paint it I guess."

He put his hand on the doorknob. "When will you be back? By dinner right?" Shuichi asked. "Maybe. Don't expect anything." He left without saying goodbye and pulled away in his Mercedes.

Shuichi threw himself back onto the couch, staring up at the big white ceiling. _Why does Yuki have to lie? The paint's not chipping… I knew he HAD to be lying when that woman called him about how she NEEDED to see him. _

A sudden knock on the door caused Shuichi to jump. He rolled over stuck on the floor stuck between the coffee table and the couch. "The doors open!"He yelled.

The knob jiggled a bit. "No it's not. It's still locked!"

Shuichi sighed and pulled himself up. "Coming…" He rubbed his head and pulled open the door. The shining brunette hair of Hiroshi came into Shuichi's sight first, and then his gray shining eyes appeared glaring into Shuichi's.

"Are you ready to go? I've been waiting outside for twenty minutes now?"

"What? Where are we going?" Shuichi asked sitting on the couch. "To work stupid! Or has staying up all-night with Mr. Yuki made you forget?"

"Well I'm just lost in thought I guess. There was a message on the machine from a woman wanting to see Yuki right away. I'm just worried is all…"

Hiro sat down and wrapped his arm tightly around Shuichi's small shoulders. "It'll be okay. Yuki is not cheating on you. Especially with a woman. He's as gay as those guys who hand out down by the 'Fruit & Loopys' club at the pier."

'Your right." Shuichi nodded. Hiro stood up and grabbed Shuichi's orange coat with the green sleeves. "So are you ready to go NOW?" Shuichi looked up and caught the jacket being thrown at him. "Alrighty then, let's go!"

Yuki settled himself down in his chair in the waiting room. He was the doctor's most frequent patient, and he had his own chair in the waiting room. "Mr. Uesugi, the doctor will-" "The doctor will se me now. I know the routine."

"So you have had more frequent headaches?" the doctor asked prepping Yuki for a needle. "No. They're more like migraines. They knock me out."

"Well I really don't know what more medication can do." She tied a rubber strip around his arm and wiped him with a cleaning wipe. "You're on the strongest dosage we can give you." She continued.

"Yuki took in a deep breath as the needle pecked into his arm, and the doctor pulled his own blood out, sealing the small wound with an 'I survived!' band aid.

Suguru and K-san were waiting impatiently in the studio. K was face down on the keyboard, picking up his head and slamming it back down making an awful, horrible noise.

His shining sunlight blonde hair was pulled in front of his face, lying on the keys of the board. After a half an hour or so, Suguru couldn't tell if he might of died from boredom or not.

"HI THERE!" Shuichi busted in grabbing the microphone off the stand. Hiro walked in after him, noticing K on the keyboard. "LEST'S GET READY TO SING!" The pink haired boy screamed into the microphone, turning the amplifier up.

Hiro poked K with the end of his guitar; his hair got caught between the strings in the process.

"Shuichi where have you been? It's an hour past our normal start time! You should really take more responsibility! We need to hurry with this new album! Mr. Seguchi has his faith in us! He is putting much time and effort into this band, I think we should TRY to reward his efforts and do as he asks!"

Suguru counseled him while he got out some new lyrics and his lucky pen. "Shuichi are you listening!?"

"Suguru? Is it all that you worry about work? I think you needed the same thing I needed. Some new inspiration! Know what I mean?" Shuichi winked at him.

"I told you I'm not gay! Stop leaving those lonely convicts pictures on my desk!" He stomped over to the door of the recording room, and Shuichi saw him as he sat down on the other side of the glass.

"Hey I thought Torch was kind of cute… and he gets out in two years!" Shuichi laughed. K shot up, and ran to Shuichi. (The guitar was still hanging in his hair!)

"Guess what! This is really great news!" K smiled so big and wide his sunglasses snapped in half. "What is it?" Shuichi asked looking up from the lyrics.

"You won't believe it but Nittle Grasper has invited Bad Luck to perform with them-side by side-on national television! It will be a concert with people there- and millions of fans at home all watching you! We can work out the details later, so what do you say?" K finished laughing and jumping up and down.

Shuichi's whole body was shaking violently, as he looked up to K and yelled with joy, "YES!" right into the microphone.

K started to cry and pulled out some celebration wine. Hiro who had heard also was running with Shuichi up and down the walls with happiness.

"What are you all doing?" Suguru walked in with his head cocked up in confidence. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Suguru and kissed him right on the lips.

"I told you, I'M NOT GAY!" (K had told him about the concert and how Shuichi got so worked up later.)

When Shuichi returned home, Yuki still was not to be seen anywhere. But a new message was on the machine.


	2. The Message

Here are a few authors' notes from me:

Please R&R! I really like the comments and suggestions! And don't ask where Mika is in this chapter, she's not really a part of the story so I did not put her in any pictures… you'll see when you read it.

Shuichi walked over and clicked the button. The machine starting rolling the tape. "Mr. Uesugi, we took you blood test in early, there are some things you should know. Just call me at my office tomorrow." He let out a sigh of relief that the woman who called was a doctor, not a lover. But he was then overcome with a blanket of worry; the idea of Yuki being sick swept the life out of him. Yuki walked in just then, a loaf of bread in his arms. "Shuichi… now what are you crying about?" He looked to the tearing singer and stood silently for his answer. The small pink haired boy turned to him and spoke softly threw sobs. "Yuki… you're sick…" He fell to the ground cold and lifeless.

The hardwood floor was cold against the back of Shuichi's neck; he only felt two warm hands holding his back up. "Yuki?" He asked calmly. "You brat! Don't worry me like that again, okay?" He heard Yuki sniffle and shot open his eyes. He pulled Yuki's hair back away from his face and looked at his glistening wet tears. "Yu-" Yuki slapped him across the face. "Did you hear me? Are you okay?" Yuki brushed away his tears with the back of his sleeve and looked at Shuichi in the eyes. Shuichi nodded and spoke softly. "Yuki tell the truth... tell me everything right now."

"Tell you about what?" Yuki asked confused. "Tell me why a doctor was calling for you! Why did you need blood tests?" Shuichi grabbed Yuki's shirt tightly. Tears streamed down his small face and onto the hard floor. "You remember… my stress." Yuki looked away standing up. "You said it was getting way better! You said you were off your medication! Besides, BLOODTESTS? Is it THAT serious?" Yuki sighed. "It's come back… But the last time I had a headache I passed out on the porch."

"What did the doctor say then? Will you be okay? Is it serious?" Shuichi pleaded for answers Yuki didn't even know. "She just said I need to relax- otherwise I'll just rely on the medicine. I'm taking the strongest dosage they can give me right now. I'll be fine. Just leave it alone." Yuki swung around and started towards the bedroom. "How can I leave it alone when-" Shuichi started but Yuki had slammed the door loudly and locked it tight in the middle of his sentence. _Yuki just needs to relax and have some alone time I guess… _Shuichi thought.

"Hiro! Open up! It's Shuichi! I need to stay here a few days! HIRO!" Shuichi pounded on the Hiro's door, but he did not emerge from the small apartment. "Hmm- Shuichi is that you?" "Tatsuha? What are you doing here?" Tatsuha smiled and grabbed Shuichi in a tight hug. I'm here because Ayaka's ran away again, So I thought she might be here." "Hiro's not home- he must be out with Ayaka then." He frowned. Tatsuha noticed Shuichi's bags, walking behind him to see them better. "What's with the bags? 'Movin in with Hiro or something?" Shuichi smiled again. "Nope, Yuki needs some time to himself so I thought I could rely on Hiro to take me in- but I guess I was wrong…" Shuichi started to pull his bags down the steps to the car. Tatsuha rubbed his chin and started thinking. "Hey Shuichi! How about you stay with me? I've never had a sleepover before! It will be fun!" He bounced up and down with excitement. "Umm… I guess I have no other choice." "By the way- why does bro' need that alone time you were talking about?"

By the time Tatsuha and Shuichi got to the old temple Shuichi had explained everything from the doctor calling to the first knock he put on Hiro's door to ask to stay with him. The gates to the temple were so pretty in the setting sun, so were the lily pads slowly turning in the small pong outside in the garden. "You can stay here as long as you'd like." Tatsuha picked up one of his bags and carried it to the door. "I think I'll only need about a week until I can go home- are you sure it's okay for me to stay on such short notice?" Shuichi stepped up the wooden stairs and opened the door for Tatsuha who had no free hands.

"I feel really bad for leaving Shuichi out in the cold… with Tatsuha." Hiro sipped his hot cocoa and turned to smile at Ayaka. "It will be okay, Tatsuha is a very kind person." She assured him. "I know… but we should have at least answered the door to tell him good luck with Yuki…" Hiro yawned. Ayaka was too busy thinking to hear. "I actually haven't seen Tatsuha in awhile… he's always out with that new friend of his." She re-crossed her legs and sat back into the old kind of musty couch. "Huh… anyways I just feel really bad for shutting Shuichi out. He has always been there for me. Like the time K accidentally shot me in the ear, he was there to bandage it when no one else was."

"This is your room; it was bro's when he lived here. Thought you'd like it." Tatsuha threw his bags down, and pulled a blanket out of the closet behind him. "Dinner is at 6:00, we're having rice and beef!" He slammed the sliding wooden door shut with a bang. "Wait! Tatsuha aren't we going to hand out or something?" Shuichi asked poking his head out of the door. "No. It's only 5:30; I'm going out with a friend. You'll be having dinner alone with my Dad. Have fun!" He grabbed his coat and ran down the hall. Shuichi sighed and went to explore the giant unfamiliar house.

At home, Yuki woke up on the bed face down in the pillow. He was breathing heavily, and his head was achy and sore. It felt like someone had hit him with a bat. He picked up the phone and dialed the doctor's office. "It's Eiri Uesugi." "Oh Mr. Uesugi, calling about the blood test?" "Huh? The results are back already? I was just there this morning." "You're a very special case. I made sure myself it got done." "Well thank you… I guess…" He rubbed his head and closed his eyes a minute. "Your test came back very interesting, very interesting…"

Shuichi roamed the surprisingly empty temple. The walls were all bear, only an occasional table with a flower pot or small statue. _I know I've gone this way before…_ Shuichi kept repeating in his mind. He slid open a door that lead to a furnished room, quiet with another door to the dark outside. There were two small cushions on the floor, a small table set in front of them. Another similar taller table was placed against the wall; it had a few old pictures on it. Shuichi noticed one frowning blonde-haired boy in the first picture frame along with a similar looking boy with dark hair smiling next to him. "Yuki and Tatsuha?" Shuichi looked down the line of photos. The same two boys were in every picture, but in every one Yuki still frowned. Shuichi picked up the most recent picture. "Hmm… Yuki…" "HYAA!" Shuichi was hit with a heavy blunt object on the back of the head. He blacked out; he fell backwards onto the floor smashing the picture onto the hard wood floor.

Shuichi regained coconsciousness tied to a chair in a dark room. "Where am I? Why can't I move?" He strained his eyes to try and look for a light in the dark. "BOO!" A flashlight clicked on against the dark. Yuki's father's face lit up in the light. "Let me go!" Shuichi struggled and yelled. "Why were you in my house? Did you break in? Where is my son? Did you kill him? Why was there a picture of my other son in your underpants? Are you a stalker?" He questioned him. "What the hell- why were you in my pants?"

Shuichi growled angrily. "Listen! I had no where to stay, Tatsuha is a friend of mine and invited me to stay here! He went out with some friends, so I went to explore the house out of boredom! Now let me go!" He hopped on the chair from side to side anxiously. Mr. Uesugi smiled. "I'm sorry young man. Let me get you some dinner."

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked the doctor over and over again. "Yes. I'm very sure. Tests don't lie Mr. Uesugi." "Thank you then… goodbye..." Yuki let the phone drop the floor. He was about to break out in tears. They swelled in the corners of his eyes, waiting to stream down his pale face. They magnified his eyes making them shiny and sparkly. His throat almost closed. He suddenly felt cold because - - - - he was dieing.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Mr. Uesugi started before putting dinner on the table. "So what was your name again?" "Shuichi Shindo sir." Shuichi grabbed his rice bowl and shoveled it down his throat. "Don't worry Mr. Shindo; Tatsuha will be punished for not taking proper care of his guest." "Oh no, that's quite alright. You don't have to do that. I'm the one who should be saying sorry for coming on such short notice." Shuichi smiled. He felt as if he needed to side. He just wanted to run away or mask his face. His pink hair swiftly fell in front of his face as he looked down. _What am I suppose to say? I'm dating your son. It's ALL over the news. So DAD, do want to know the date of the wedding? Why am I joking myself…?_ "Mr. Uesugi I have one question… why- earlier- did you look threw my underpants… and can I have my picture back?"

"No." Yuki whispered to himself. He remembered what the doctor was said clearly. "M_r. Yuki you have a fatal stress disease of the brain, you might only have a few months left. You can pick up some documents on it at my office tomorrow. I'm very sorry." _Yuki's face became distorted with fear and an un-ending sadness that plagued him. _What do I do?_ He asked himself. He just wanted to sleep and cry. He ran to bed, and jumped onto it quickly. He stuck his face in the pillow and screamed as loud as he could. His head ached more than it ever had. Tears dripped down onto the pillow and the smell of wet salt rushed into his nostrils. There was something not right though; he noticed threw all of this. He looked over to the other pillow- the one with the small head print in it form that morning. That's what was missing. His Shining Shuichi.


End file.
